Megaman's Grate Lesson
by rodimus the hedgehog
Summary: A little Megaman fanfiction I made because I had nothing to do and to have something to show the world what I can do casue I made this in about a hour, disclamer do not own these charaters


It was a sunny peaceful day in ACDC town no net terrorists in a long time our hero Lan and his friends where living the good life one day Lan, Maylu, and Yai where hanging out in the park and Lan got a massage.

Ring Ring

Hey Lan you got a email! Megaman Lans net navi exclaimed

Who's it form Megaman? Lan asked

It says it's form…Jasmine and Meddy. Megaman answered

The bringing up of Jasmine and her net navi Meddy made Maylu and her net navi Roll very mad for Maylu has a crush on Lan and Roll on Megaman and Jasmine and Meddy where the only ones who have ever got in there way to win there men's hearts. The last time they meet Jasmine seemed to have given up on Lan leaving no worry for Maylu but Meddy was still very in love with Megaman so Roll was not happy.

Well what does it say Megaman? Lan asked

_Dear Lan and Megaman _

_Now that its summer Meddy and I would like to come and see you as well as all your friends you know Dex, Yai, Chaud_

(a/n she did not say Maylu)_ but I do not have the money for a hotel so I am asking if I can stay with you….._

Gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Maylu was glowing everone stoped Lan and Yai started to looked at her funny.

What? She said

Nothing….now weir was I oh yes au um _so may you ask your parents about this and email me back thanks looking forward to seeing you Meddy is happy about seeing Megaman._

_Form_

_Jasmine__J__ and Meddy__J_

That last lien made Roll very mad

Well Jasmine coming over grate. Maylu

Won't it be nice to see Meddy again right? Said Glyde Yai's net navi

Oh…boy…I…can't…weight. Roll said unamused

Fffffffffffffffff aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh was all the sound Megaman made for he did not like Meddy he found her loud and annoying but he did not tell her this for his mother said to never tell a woman how annoying they are or bad things will happen to you.

Well I guess we should go tell mom and dad about this Megaman.

Your right Lan let's go see you guys later. Megaman said as he and his brother go off to tell there parents about Jasmine an Meddy coming over.

Darm it Roll some how those to got in are way with out being hear!

I can see that Maylu!

What are you talking about? Both Yai and Glyde asked confused

Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um nothing.

Oh I get it. Glyde said

You do? Said Yai

Yas miss Yai clearly miss Maylu and Roll have intimate feeling torts Lan and Megaman.

What!

You don't have to word it like that Glyde makes it sound so wrong.

Maylu why didn't you tell me girl?

Because I was afraid you'd tell him for me and this is something I need to do.

Oh Glyde sorry in advance about making you listen to the girl talk that's about to happen.

No need miss Roll when you're a boy navi with girl netop this always happens.

And so Maylu and Roll tell Yai and Glyde everyone about there love for Lan and Megaman who's parents said yes that Jasmine and Meddy can stay with them well their where in this contrary for a week some time when by befor they came but it did and Lan did not tell anyone they were hear yet. Maylu, Yal, Dex, Chaud, and Tory where on their to Lan's house to see he can come to the new dinner/arcade that just opened so they got there and Maylu knocked on the door.

Oh hey everyone whats up?

Lan were going to that dinner/arcade and where wondering if you and Megaman would like come. Maylu said

Yea you have to battle Gutsman again! Dex exclaimed

Sorry but I can't…..Lan was cut off by Jasmine saying hello.

Hi everyone! Maylu was frozen upon hearing her voice.

Oh Jasmines hear and my parents say it's being a bad host not to have the first dinner at home with your guess so I caaaaaaaan'ttttttttttt…so we can't go so by! Slam! Lan was once again cut off by Jasmine pulling him back and closing the door on everyone. Maylu got very mad about Jasmine having Lan all to herself but there was nothing she could do and left with everyone else.

Well if that dinner/arcade is bad at lest we wouldn't have to ever go there I guess. So Lan and Jasmine go to the dinning table to eat with Lan's parents.

So Jasmine how was the flight for choina? asked

It was ok not the best time of my life but ok.

That's good to hear. So how is your grandfather?

He is doing well I believe he'll be around for a long time to come.

So how is your job at sci lab like what are you working on?

Well right now I'm on break so nothing.

Oh well that's the best work of all! Everyone laughed at Jasmines remark well they were all in the dinning room eating and talking Megaman and Meddy where upstairs on Lans PC Meddy was talking up a storm Megaman was going mad.

So Megaman how have you been I've been grate hows Roll no lets not talk about her oh the plane ride hear was horrible Jasmine didn't hate it I did it was sooooooooo bad very bad there was this one guy who was eating

some airplane food and was cooing it so loudly and these two baby twins that would not stop crying they were all like waaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaa waaaaaaaaaaaaaa so annoying and befor we got on the plane bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

(oh god sut up stop it be quiet all you ever do is talk talk talk in your loud voice I may not like how Roll always jumps up and hugs me so hard I can't berth but she's cute and does make all this noise noise noise) Megaman thought as Meddy keep talking and talking and talking it was driving Mega mad he head to stop it even Thoth his mother tolled him not to do it was all he could think to get her to stop.

And then we opened the box and it had a watermelon inside it and…

Sut up!

What?

Sut up Meddy sut up you are so loud and annoying I can't stand you all you do is talk and talk and talk it driving me crazy I need quiet so sut up!

And that out barest did make Meddy silence but she had a very strain look on her face which made Megaman very scared for hes seen her be this mad at Roll but never at him he did not know what she was going to do so Meddy pulled her leg back and kicked it right in-between Megaman's legs.

Awwwwwwwwwww! Mega screams

Meddy pulls back and once again kicks Megas personal parts.

Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Meddy pulls back again and for the thread time kicks Megaman in his privates.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Meddy kicks Megaman for the forth time and this time all the pain makes Megaman fall the ground but does stop for she takes her heal and digs it right in to Megaman's tentacles making Megaman scream and cry at the pain to his daddy bags.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Meddy stoooooooooooooooppppppppppppp!

Who making loud noise now Mega who making it now!

Aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww! Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww!

Megaman crying and screaming and scrambling around had to get help he opened up the contacts menu in his pain could not focuses on who to call for help so he just hits the call all bottom. Meaning well Maylu, Yai, Dex, Chaud, and Tory where at the dinner/arcade eating pizza when they got Megaman's phone call.

Hey Maylu Megaman is calling us? Said Roll

Miss Yai Megaman is also contacting us. Said Glyde

Guts Mega call Dex to guts! Said Gutsman

He has called you as well master Chaud. Said Protoman Chaud's net navi

You to Tory. Said Iceman Tory's net navi

Everyone was confused so they signmotaresly answered there phone call to hear Megamans blood kraaling scream.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Megas hurt we have to go to Lans house and save him!

Rolls right lets go! And so they run back to Lans but instead of knocking Maylu being Lan's next door naboar was told where they keep the emerge key so she unlock the door and ran well Lan his parents and Jasmine where doing the dishes.

Hi…everyone…whats wrong? Lan asked

What are talking about Lan we all calls form Megaman when we answered all we hear was him screaming in pain so we ran hear state away!

What Megamans upstairs with Meddy on my PC.

Well let's see whats up. So Lan, Jasmine, Maylu, Dex, Yai, Chaud, and Tory whit up to Lan's room and Lan tread up the volume on is PC to hear Megaman.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!

Megaman!

What about Meddy what happen to her!?

Don't worry we'll save them. Roll says as they all jack into Lan's PC but as should as they do Woodman, Metalman, Skullman, Sharkman, bowlman, Tomahawkman, Gyroman, Knightman, and The Colonel all beam on to the network.

So you all got Megaman call for help to? Bowlman asked

Well it must be bad if he called all of us hear. Gyroman said

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!

Hhhhheeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllppppppppppppppppp!

Everyone get ready if something can hit Megaman that badly they well the strongest fo we have ever faced. Says The Colonel has everyone gets ready to fight but then they hear.

Mmmmmmoooooooooommmmmmeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

That surprised everyone they had never heard Megaman cry for momey like a little baby so they let down there guard and see whats up and see Meddy digging her heal into Megaman's junk and so all the boys apon seeing this

were able to feel Megas pain.

Meddy what are you doing. Jasmine demanded

Meddy looked to see ever one looking at her.

Well Megaman said something that made me mad and guess I over reacted a little.

A little! Megaman said in a very high pieced voice for the pain

Jasmine jacks out Meddy and lefts her in her P.E.T as a time out and everyone left but Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, Protoman, and Iceman who took there friend to his couch and Roll let him in his antagoning pain use her lap as a pillow she did it more to be with him but whatever and Iceman uses his freezeberth to make a ice pack for Megaman's jenatals.

I guess you should have keep the junk shield data a Mega. Dex jokingly says

funny! Megaman retorts

Just tying to lighten the mood sorry.

Around ten everyone leaves expected Maylu and Roll because they live next door and for the rise of the week Meddy was not liked by anyone and in a way Roll was happy about happen to Megaman because now there was noway he whated to be with Meddy now not after what happen and as for

Megaman he has now learn why his mother told him to never tell a girl when she is being annoying.


End file.
